Akari, Sister of Goku
by SaiyanNinjaDemigod
Summary: What if Goku had a twin sister? Watch as Son Akari makes a difference in the DBZ world. AkarixVegeta Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure stopped in front of the Son family home, a large Ki that was coming from them, though if you were trained, you could tell they were showing only a small fraction of their power. They walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Goku, can you get that?" Chichi asked from the kitchen, as she was washing the many dishes from breakfast that morning, and was starting on lunch. She heard the door open and some low talking, before the door was shut again, and she noticed that they went outside.

"Oh well, I guess it was just someone for Goku," Chichi muttered, going back to work, but keeping an eye on Gohan's baby monitor, since he was only a 1 year old at the time.

Goku saw who was there and closed the door quickly behind him, before turning to the figure in front of him.

"What are you doing here Akari?" He asked the figure, now known as Akari, as she looked at Goku, her eyes a bright teal. Akari stood at 5'10" and bright platinum blonde hair that was short and spiky in the back and long bangs in her face that went halfway down her neck in an array of tangled spikes. She had pale skin like Goku, but her face looked like a porcelain dolls with the way it was shaped. Akari was lithe as well, so she looked like a swimmer that trained hard every day. Then she wore a black tank top with white capri and a pair of black boots that went to her shins. To top off the look, she had two black wristbands with the symbol for turtle in white on each band.

Akari put her hand on her hip and pouted. "Is that how you greet your twin?" She asked.

"What have you been up to since we last saw each other when we were kids? And what's with the hair and eyes? Got a new look?" Goku grinned at his sister with a big dopey smile.

Akari raised an eyebrow. "Still the same as ever I see. To answer your questions, I've been working as a model, one of the best in the world, so I've been training really hard and one day my hair and eyes changed like this and I haven't been able to change it back. As to why I'm here, where's my new nephew and sister-in-law at?" Akari asked, freaking out inside over having more family and the fact anyone even settled down with Goku…

"This way.." Goku said, leading his sister to his house, where she would stay with them for the next four years and getting to know her new family.

Four years later

"Gohan! Goku! Time for lunch!" Chichi yelled out into the forest. "Where could they be?" Chichi asked Akari, who was setting the table.

"No idea, but if they don't come soon, I'm going to eat all of this scrumptious food and they can starve until we go to Roshi's house," Akari pointed out with a fork.

Chichi nodded and looked up, giggling as she saw Goku head over to them with a huge tree over his shoulders. He set it down and smelled the air. "Ooo food-"Goku said, only to be cut off when Akari yelled out, "Forgot Gohan again Goku! Go get him so we can eat and hurry on over to Kame's Island."

Goku immediately freaked out and jumped on Nimbus, flying over the treetops trying to catch a glimpse of his son. He soon saw a tiger with the four star ball hat and assumed the worst,until he heard his son's cries from just a little bit away.

Grabbing the hat, Goku had the nimbus go full speed towards the cries.

"GOHAN! Where are you?" Goku shouted.

He soon saw Gohan on a log and right as he was about to grab him,Gohan disappeared into a cave,causing Goku to race up the cliff and came out to the other side,which was a waterfall,but no Gohan.

"DADDY! It's scary up here,come get me!" Goku looked up confused and saw Gohan hanging onto a branch crying his eyes out.

Goku scooped Gohan up and swung back around and got Akari before heading to Master Roshi's.

Once they arrived, Goku yelled "MASTER ROSHI! WE'RE HERE!", causing everyone in the house to all run outside to see their great friend,only to notice a strange woman next to him holding a 5 year old.

"Woah Goku! What's with the kid? And who's this beautiful creature holding him?" Master Roshi asked,drool coming out of his mouth and reaching out to grope the tall blonde.

Akari glared down at her old sensei. Goku chuckled and put a hand at the back of his head saying" This is my son Gohan and you guys should recognize her."

Bulma walked forward and put her hands on her hips,looking closely at Akari,before widening her eyes.

Shocked, Bulma then squealed before glomping Akari. Thankfully Akari set Gohan down,anticipating this reaction from Bulma.

"Oh Akari,where have you been?" Bulma asked with crocodile tears. Meanwhile Akari was turning blue from how tight Bulma was hugging her.

"Oh,just here and there.."She wheezed,trying to get out of Bulma's grasp.

"Uh Bulma,you're choking her,"Krillin said,finally making himself known. Bulma then blushed and let go of Akari who then grasped her chest trying to breathe.

"I'm sorry, it's just been so long since I last saw you. Last time we saw each other you were 13 at the world martial arts tournament, then you just disappeared." Bulma laughed.

Akari put her hand behind her head and giggled."Yeah, I guess it's been awhile."

Goku was about to say something but suddenly everyone froze,except for Bulma and Gohan, from a strong Ki headed their way.

Bulma hurried and grabbed Gohan and went into the house,knowing that she had to keep Gohan hidden,also knowing that she wouldn't stand a chance if this enemy brought Goku and Akari on edge.

Soon she heard a dull thud land on the sand of Kame Island and heard a rough voice say:

"Hello Kakkarot and Kumiko. I'm your big brother Radditz."

**A/N: That's all folks! I hope you guys liked it, and I will put up a new chappy for 5 reviews. And who should Akari be with and what affect do you think she should have on the story line? I'm making this for the readers so you guys get to help make the story with your great ideas and input. Have a nice day...AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR THE MONKEY UNICORN KING WILL GO NOM NOM NOM ON YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE, so enjoy~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, I would have never thought to have so many people read one of my stories, thanks for all of the people out there reading this, and know it's because of you guys that I'm still writing on fanfiction. Also, I have decided on Vegeta, but will add a twist to it thanks to one of the reviews, and as to why Akari is already a Super Saiyan, well it will be explained in this chapter, and I will have a picture posted up of her on my DeviantArt which is: caseygracy1234, soon along with Yukia from my Soul Eater story~**

* * *

"Who are you?!" Exclaimed Goku.

"My my Kumiko, it seems that King Vegeta was right about you. My little sister, the ultimate super saiyan. Who would've thought? Oh well, time to take you two back, destroy this planet, and give you to Prince Vegeta," Radditz said, ignoring Goku completely.

Akari got a tick mark as she heard this guy speak. "Do all of you evil guys blurt out your entire plan first before you battle, even though you're going to lose?" She asked, already ticked off at her so called "brother" for barging in like this and speaking about her as if she were a piece of meat. Who did he think he was?

Radditz laughed,"Oh well, you can't really beat me if I have this little guy," He smirked, disappearing for a second, only to reappear with him holding Gohan by the tail, who was crying his eyes out.

"GOHAN!" Exclaimed Goku, reaching out towards his son, racing forward, only to be brutally kicked in the ribs, causing him to gasp and fall to the ground in pain.

Akari growled out and launched herself at Radditz, only for him to chop her in the back of the neck, making her fall unconscious, her spiky golden locks falling curly and black as she fell forward and collapsed, straight into her brother's arms.

Krillen finally made an appearance as he stood before Radditz, only for said saiyan to say as he was floating away:"Tell Kakkarot to bring 100 dead humans to this beach or face the death of his son and the kidnapping of his twin," Said saiyan said, as he shot off into the distance, taking two of Goku's most precious people away with him, with only one to return back to him.

* * *

Gohan was in Radditz arms, passed out, as Radditz had locked his younger sister into the pod, and just as Goku arrived, he hit the button on his scouter and said the words that would change their lives: _Send to Vegeta._

__The pod immediately shot into the sky, headed to a certain saiyan prince, with an unconscious super saiyan inside.

* * *

"No!" Goku cried out, seeing his sister being taken away from him and that gave Radditz the moment he needed, and started the battle, in which he would die, along with his brother, and cause the saiyans to come to Earth.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, it just doesn't make sense to do the battle if it's going to have the same end result, though I'm going to do a time skip of a year, because it takes Vegeta almost a year to get to Earth, so Akari's pod has a gas in it that causes hibernation for long trips, so her pod will meet with Vegeta's halfway then come back to Earth the rest of the way with the other saiyans, having no clue what's in store for her or that she has no SSJ powers and a dead brother. So please enjoy and review~**


End file.
